marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormbreaker
Stormbreaker is an enchanted axe-hammer utilized by Thor Odinson in battle. Following the destruction of Mjölnir at the hands of Hela Odinsdottir, Stormbreaker now serves as Thor's primary weapon of choice. Unlike Mjölnir, Stormbreaker does not just serve as a conduit that helps Thor to focus his powers, it also amplifies the asgardian king's superhuman physical attributes. History ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Capabilities *'Power Augmentation:' Stormbreaker is not only able to focus Thor Odinson's powers, it can also amplify Thor's superhuman physical attributes. *'Extreme Force:' Stormbreaker can strikes Thor's opponents with massive force, it was also able to slice through an energy blast that was created by all six Infinity Stones; Space Stone, Power Stone, Reality Stone, Mind Stone, Time Stone and Soul Stone respectively. As a weapon designed to kill Thanos, it is one of the few that is able to harm and injure him, with Thor managing to inflict considerable pain and injury when he pushed the axe deeper into the Titan's chest, as the Asgardian king would have succeeded in killing Thanos, if he had gone for the head. *'Invulnerability:' Due to it being comprised of Uru, Stormbreaker is almost completely indestructible; for example, it was able to withstand an energy blast that was created by all six Infinity Stones; Space Stone, Power Stone, Reality Stone, Mind Stone, Time Stone and Soul Stone respectively. *'Bifrost Creation:' Stormbreaker is able to channel dimensional energy, acting as the Bifrost Bridge and allowing Thor to teleport himself or his allies to any planet he chooses with a mere thought. *'Infinity Stones Countering:' Built to fight against the Infinity Gauntlet by Eitri, the dwarf king added several enchantments that allowed Stormbreaker to take advantage of the weaknesses of the gauntlet to quickly slice through the beam unleashed upon Thanos, although it should be noted that he was caught off-guard and it was stated that he could have repelled the attack. However, since Eitri took precautions to make sure that Stormbreaker was completely immune to the effects of the Infinity Stones, it is very unlikely that Thanos would have been able to repel the attack, even if he was not caught off-guard. *'Mystical Link:' Like Mjölnir, Stormbreaker will return to Thor's hand when summoned. *'Flight:' Similar to Mjölnir, Stormbreaker allows Thor to fly, but unlike the former, it does not required the user to spin it at great speed to lift him/her off the ground. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Endgame'' Trivia *In the comics, the Stormbreaker was created by Odin as a weapon for Beta Ray Bill, after he returned Mjölnir to Thor. In the films, Stormbreaker is Thor Odinson's primary weapon following the destruction of Mjölnir at the hands of Hela Odinsdottir. **The MCU design of the hammer itself greatly resembles the Mjölnir of the Ultimate comics, which also featured an axe on one end. *According to Eitri, Stormbreaker is the most powerful weapon in the history of Asgard that he has ever created exceeding even Mjölnir itself. Gallery ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Stormbreaker in it's incomplete state EZE.png Stormbreaker in Avengers Infinity War.png Stormbreaker in it's complete state EZE.png Stormbreaker in Avengers Infinity War 2.png Stormbreaker in Avengers Infinity War 3.png Stormbreaker in Avengers Infinity War 4.png Stormbreaker in Avengers Infinity War 5.png ''Avengers: Endgame'' AE Thor 01.jpg Thor Endgame.png Thor vs. Thanos.png Category:Avengers culture Category:Weapons Category:Mystical objects Category:Earth-199999